Pirates Of The Caribbean Return of Jack Sparrow
by Plastic Brainscar
Summary: Ok, added second chapter, hope it's ok. R&R please!
1. Early bird gets the boot

THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

*DISCLAIMER* - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters which appear both in the story and the original film. I do, however, own any and all characters which I may insert into this story and that were not in the "real" one, so no pinchin', theivin' or otherwise using them without saying please. All Characters from the original PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN are owned by the film company which produced it (?disney?). 

, ... Not sure if this sentance makes it sound like Will plans to do more with the Parrot than he actually does. Any suggestions for replacement, please let me no - THANKS! 

Chapter 1 - Untitled [ for now...] 

Will was woken by the sunlight flooding into the room through the open doors which lead onto the veranda outside. He sighed, and burried his head beneath the pillows in a feeble attempt to block out the golden rays. He lay still, listening to the birds flying over-head, the servants making their preperations for breakfast in the kitchen below, and the distant singing from the plantations across the island. A parrot landed on the veranda's wooden handrail, and it's cry was enough to wake Will once more. He emerged from beneath the pillow and glanced at Elizabeth. ,The parrot had not disturbed his wife's sleep, and he did not intend to let it. 

Will swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat for a minute, letting his eyes adjust to being used. Finally, he stood and crossed the room, the sunlight dancing over his naked body as he moved. He stepped our onto the veranda, and waved the parrot away. Will followed it's flight with his eyes as it flew over the extensive, palm-filled garden of the governor's house. He watched as it flew down the hillside and into the town below. He watched as it soared up over the masts of the ships in the bay, and he watched as it came to rest at the fort above. 

Someone passed by the other side of the bedroon door. Will suddenly became concious of the servants who often came to attend Elizabeth. He retrieved his clothes from the bedroom, then returned to the veranda to dress. He pulled on his shirt and breeches, and returned watching the bay. The hot sun made the caribbean waters glow a radiant blue, and for awhile, he stood watching the early risers wandering through the streets and along the water-front. He smiled when he saw his own ship, The Gold Lady, resting tall and defiant in the dock. He surveyed the hill to his left, and admired the house that he hoped to buy for himself and Elizebeth. It's imposing gates were visible, but most of the house was hidden behind palms. All Will could see of the house was a small corner of the west wing, White washed and wood. He smiled. One day... one day, but not yet. Will's eyes wandered slowly back down the hill and towards the ships in the harbour. One ship slightly out in the bay caught his eye. He stopped and squinted into the bay. Yes, he was sure of it, it was The Pearl. 

Argh, not sure if it's anygood, just kinda typed as I thought. Let me know if I should carry on... 


	2. A pirate in the house is worth two at th...

*DISCLAIMER* See previous chapter... 

Chapter 2. 

"You can't go in there sir, she's sleeping." 

"Out of my way girl! This is my house, and I'll enter whatever room I choose at whatever time I see fit! Step out of my way." 

"I'm sorry sir, but I really can't let you in. It's rude to enter a lady's bed cha-" 

"Girl, she is not a lady, she is my daughter and I have urgent business to discuss with her. Now get out of my way!" 

Elizabeth stirred in her bed. She rolled to the left, and noticed that Will was no longer beside her. "Out of my way girl, or I'll have you out of this house faster that you can..." Elizabeth sat up in the large bed and sighed. 

"Father, you can come in!" 

"See, what did I tell you? Insolent child. I ought to-" 

"Father," Elizabeth called, "the offer will not stand for long!" 

The door opened and the Governor entered, glaring over his shoulder at Mary, the servant girl. She started to follow him in, but was stopped abruptly when the door was swung shut in her face. 

"Ah, Elizabeth. You're awake, I see." He crossed to the bed and bent to receive a kiss from his daughter. She stopped him. 

"Father, very few woman could have slept through(she signalled to the door)... that. I thought the Caribbean was supposed to be peacefull?" 

"So did I Elizabeth, and that is exactly why I came here to talk to you." Elizabeth stared at him, confused, so he went on. 

"There was a little trouble down at the harbour. Nothing major, but it has upset a few locals and I'm affraid I'll not stand for it. You really should have considered it more before you went rushing - I mean, it would have been wise - how do I put this child?" He stopped, sighed, and stared at the wall, the door, the window, the burned out candle and the stack of clothes on a chair, but never at Elizabeth. 

"Father, please, it's too early in the morning for riddles, tell me what you came here to say." 

"It's Will. He's been causing trouble in the harbour since five o'clock this morning. Shouting, sawearing, sword fights. The lot of it! I mean, I thought he'd gotten it out of his system, you assured me he would help keep the peace here! Honestly Elizabeth, I will not stand for it, he has to go! This is my island, I am responsible and - " 

"Did you witness this yourself? 

He blushed. "Well, no, but - " 

"Father! He is my husband and your son in law! He deserves the benefit of the doubt!" She stood and walked to the veranda. 

"Liz..." He stood and walked towards her. She shook her head and he was silent. They stood together, staring, like Will had done several hours before, at the island they called home. At least, Elizabeth called it home. Often her father viewed it as his job. 

"Liz..." He said again, "I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder, the biggest display of affection he could conjour. 

"Don't, please. It's too early, and I am not yet thinking straight. We'll talk about this later." She trailed off as a ship on the horizon caught her eye. Like Will, she too had seen the Pearl. 

"Oh, lord." She turned and ran to the door, but as she reached it, it was thrown open by Mary. She grabbed Elizabeth and shook her. 

"Miss, he's been kidnapped, Will's been kidnapped!" 

They ran together along the landing and down the stairs. Mary kept running, but Elizabeth stopped when she reached the front door. She sensed someone behind her, but when she turned, she saw noone. She sighed and shook her head, then turned back to the door - and screamed. Standing before her, looking, as always, both ridiculous and terrifying, was Jack Sparrow. 

"Hello, Lizzie." He grinned. 

That's it for now... A thankyou to Divine Angel Of Shadows and Vaughn for reviewing and encouraging me to continue, hope this chapter's ok for you! 


	3. The further down you go, the better thin...

*DISCLAIMER* See Chapter 1. 

The boat bobbed and bounced over the waves in the bay. Sunlight shone down on Jack's head and he smiled - how he loved Port Royal. They were heading for the Pearl, which stood tall and imposing on the clear blue water. 

"Jack," Elizabeth muttered, "you didn't need to tie my hands, I'd have gladly come with you." She struggled to loosen her bindings, but Jack held her hands and leaned in to whisper. 

"I know that Lizzie, but some of my crew, theyve got a bit of cabin fever, savvy? So I need you to pretend your a little girl all sad and scared 'acos some pirates 'ave taked her hostage, alright?" He winked at her, and she relaxed, briefly. 

"Jack, exactly why are you kidnapping me?" She turned her upper body to face him, but he turned her back. 

"Oh, Lizzie, you don't get it do you? It's not a case of why, it's more about - no, wait, you're right. We're kidnapping you, or, if you will, taking you hostage, so that we can... Oh, I forget, but Will'll explain it all..." He smiled, then took a swig from the bottle of rum at his side. 

"Will, but I thought he's been kidnapped!" She turned again, but Jack only turned her back. "Where is he?" 

Jack Smiled and stroked her hands. "Where do you think? Stupid question really. You should think before you open that pretty little mouth of yours." 

"Christ," she mumbled, and they sailed on. 

The hold of the Pearl was full of the sounds of drunked pirates, singing and shouting. Commodore Norrington sat huddled between two kegs, watching what was happening. That bastard Turner, the one who stole his Elizabeth, was tied to a table, bound at ankles, wrists, waist and neck. The men were stood around the table, some even kneeling on it, and they were teasing him, not quite torture, just a tease. One pirate in a black plumed hat and green jacket was pouring hot wax on Turner's exposed chest, while another was pouring ale into his eyes. A third, wearing a hillarious red outfit that could easily have been bloodstained, kept dropping a knife over Turner's crotch, then catching it just before it made impact. Oddly, Turner didn't seem too nervous, as if he knew they wouldn't REALLY harm him. Yes, that was it. This whole thing looked staged. Oh no, he, the commodore, was really a hostage, but that good-for-nothing blacksmith was in no real danger. He knew they wouldn't hurt him because he was in control. What would Elizabeth say? 

A noise was heard on deck, and all the pirates stopped their charade. The knife dropper forgot to catch his weapon, and it sliced into the table between Will's legs. He winced. "Close shave," he muttered, and the red pirate grinned sheepishly. The wax pourer returned his dripping candle to it's sheath on the table and the ale pourer kept his flow down his own gullet. A sudden tension filled the room, and the expectant silence was almost too much for the Commodore. 

"What's going on?" He asked a nearby pirate with a batch, a scar on his cheek AND a wooden leg. 

"Cap'n's home." He mummbled, and returned to staring at the door. So, Norrington thought, that Pidgeon man has come back to Port Royal? 

Jack and Elizabeth Descended the dark stairway in silence. The singing that they had heard earlier had ceased, and now there was... nothing. Jack patted his "hostage" on the back. 

"Right, Lizzie, just pretend like I'm terrifiying. My very presence makes you wish you'd never been born. Do that, and it's in the bag." 

"What is?" She asked, still perplexed. But Jack only shook his head and motioned her on. 


End file.
